


Taking Control

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha Female/Omega Male, Alpha Nadine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Happy Ending, Mating Bond, Omega Rafe, Pegging, omega male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon,” He says, breathless and stressed. His voice is strained as he whispers, “You’re really going to pass up all that treasure?”</p><p>Nadine glares down at him, dark eyes filled with rage. “Yes,” She says simply, “And so are you.”</p><p>Rafe foolishly pushes himself up onto his elbows, glaring up at her. “I’m going, with or <i>without you.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Been working on this monster of a fic for a while now, quite the stretch of text for not writing for many months!
> 
> Hope you like it, please excuse any errors. ;w;

It first starts at the party, glaring up into the impassive eyes of Victor Sullivan. Rage boils down in Rafe’s belly, his teeth bared and eyes narrowed as he snarls, “Or you'll be leaving outta here in a god _ damn  _ body bag-” 

“ _ Rafe _ !” A quick and firm tone cuts him off, just the barest hints of a growl curling through the air. 

He flicks his eyes over to his partner, brow raised. Her cool, stern eyes are narrowed in warning, and Rafe forces a smile onto his features. His palm smoothed over Victor’s tux, voice low as he finished, “I think you get the picture.” 

The old man doesn't react, his body and mind already well tuned to the sound of threats. Instead, he tips his head, regarding Nadine with ease as he says, “It was wonderful seeing you two again.” 

Typical, Rafe thinks with disgust, Alpha’s always talk to one another first after there has been an argument. It makes him mad, a sharp feeling of  _ craving _ settling under his skin. He growls, glaring at the two of them with his whiskey shaking in his other hand. 

Victor just looks over at him, lips curling into a  _ knowing _ smirk as he sets the cigar back between his teeth. 

With that, he leaves. Rafe’s blood is still boiling, his thoughts veering into a murderous territory. When his hands clench into fists, the woman behind him puts one warm, strong hand at the nape of his neck. 

Nadine’s voice makes him settle - Rafe cursing his biology all the while, “That's enough, Rafe.” 

It's all she had to say, smiling to herself in glee as she feels the  _ omega _ settle beneath her palm. Much better, she thinks, rubbing her thumb into the small hairs at the base of Rafe’s neck. Somebody really needed to teach this man some manners, Nadine smirks to herself, lowering her hand.

Her quick eyes easily catch the way Rafe  _ leans _ towards the touch, just for a moment, before he throws a dirty glare over his shoulder and makes a beeline for the bar. He won’t stray far, Nadine knows this. She curls her fingers around her glass, casting a glance towards Victor and making sure to catch his gaze before weaving her way through the crowd. The bodies part for her, Omega’s staring, Alpha’s glaring and Beta’s keeping their heads down. A few Alpha’s size her up from afar, but Nadine knows that they wouldn't dare approach her.

Fear and respect tinge the air she breaths, and Nadine knows that she’s quite a powerful Alpha. She didn’t get into the leadership position of Shoreline by being weak and lenient. No, she was well-trained, in both fighting and  _ manners _ .

Something Rafe needed to learn…

Amused by her own thoughts, the woman creeps up to the bar, watching while the bartender starts to chat up Rafe, her smile fading slowly. She makes a point to glare at the man behind the bar until he finally meets her gaze. He pales, and shrinks away, promising to bring Rafe his drink  _ promptly _ before sliding to the other end of the bar.

Rafe looks over his shoulder, lips thinning with a huff as he taps his fingers against the bar top. “What is it, Nadine?” He quips, sounding irritated, his eyes pointedly at the far wall.

_ Ah, so that’s how it’s going to be _ , Nadine thinks, the sly smile returning to her face. “You know,” She starts, stepping closer to the unruly Omega, making him look towards her sharply. “That wasn’t a very polite thing to say to Sullivan…  _ in public _ .” Brown eyes bore into the man’s own angered ones, her gaze sharp until Rafe finally looks away. 

It’s the only indication of his minor defeat. They know she’s right. 

Nadine raises her eyes to the bartender when he comes back around, head down and voice small when he passes the drink into Rafe’s hands. Nadine smiles, pleased by her intimidating presence. 

The Omega taps the tabletop twice and then whisks away back into the crowd. Auctioning will starts soon, as the announcer was getting into position and introducing their event. Nadine hangs back in the shadows, her eyes peeled while Rafe steps up to the front of the crowd, his white blazer sticking out like a sore thumb.

An easy  _ target _ , she thinks, eyes tracing the upper levels for any suspicious activity.

It’s all for the money, she tells herself, just a few more weeks of dealing with this ill-tempered Omega and I can rinse my hands of him. 

* * *

In Scotland, Nadine realizes that Rafe liked to push buttons. He liked to play games. Cat and mouse, perhaps.

Two could play at that game.

“Well, maybe you wanted to draw  _ him _ out,” She says, a hand on her hip and eyes searching.

The Omega bristles, his voice stuttering as he laughs, “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because,” She lifts her chin, staring hard at the man in front of her, “You think you  _ need _ him.” Rafe’s posture changes, his normally light eyes darkening. Nadine smirks, tipping her head to the side, “And maybe you do.” 

The silence stretches between them for a long moment, Rafe looking down at the ground while she waves at her map. “The point is, I’m done doing things the clean way.” Determination bleeds into her tone as she hisses, “If the treasure is here, we’ll find it. And if not…” She makes sure to meet his gaze once more as she finishes, “Maybe it’s time to move on, huh?”

Rafe raises his chin, his shoulders slouching as he shifts from foot to foot. His mouth opens, then closes, eyes flickering about, unable to settle. He’s nervous, Nadine can tell that much - can  _ smell _ it on him. 

The Alpha sends him a smile, moving closer. “Hey,” She coos, watching how his eyes light up hopefully. He’s so  _ easy _ to play with, she realizes, sadistic joy bubbling inside of her. A hand presses against his jaw, feeling the stubble underneath, “It’s not personal.” That manages to make Rafe scoff, his lips quirking up while he nods.

“Of course,” He says, defeated once more, masking his obvious anger with a shrug.

She presses her fingers to his side, feeling the many layers of clothes that aid in keeping the frost at bay. “I’ll let you know if anything turns up,” She gives him a squeeze, nails catching on the material of his jacket as she pulls away. The Omega doesn’t move, and Nadine is sure to pull the door closed behind her. 

Rafe stands still for a moment longer before another wave of  _ want _ courses through him, his instincts flaring.  _ How dare she _ , he thinks, sending the maps and the paperwork scattering to the floor with one angered push of his hand. He’s sure to punch the stone table with more force than necessary, trying to chase away these  _ thoughts _ of Nadine with the stinging pain. 

The Alpha’s  _ toying _ with him, he’s sure of it.

* * *

He’s getting bolder.

Pedal to the floor of their Shoreline jeep, Nadine listens in on the conversation Rafe was having with none other than Nathan Drake. It’s amusing to hear how Rafe complains about paying  _ top dollar _ to find the trio of meddlers, and the Alpha tries to remember how much he was paying her to go along on this wild goose chase. 

However, she stops calculating and computing the numbers when she hears Rafe say  _ partner _ , with all the wrong emphasis. She casts a glance towards him, brows narrowing. Huffing, she keeps driving, choosing to deal with it  _ later _ . The brat still had his mean streaks, and she still felt as if she hadn’t gotten the point across.

He’s such an unbelievable little shit - Nadine feels the urge to step on his throat until he’s clawing at the dirt and begging for mercy. Now, wouldn’t that be quite a sight? 

Soon enough, the call is ended, and Rafe chuckles to himself before suddenly pitching forwards without warning, barely managing to hold his face away from the dashboard. “What the hell?” He spits, glancing towards the Alpha as the jeep skids to a halt. “What are you  _ doing _ ? We need to get down there!”

“It’s pointless, they’ll be long gone before we get there,” Nadine says, throwing the gears into reverse and swiftly backing out and around.

Rafe growls, eyes flashing in anger as he lurches forwards, putting his hand on the wheel. “We’re going to the tower.  _ Now _ .” He says, his tone firm and resistant. 

Her dark eyes narrow on his hand, and with a quick motion, the jeep is tossed into park and she’s already halfways up from her seat before Rafe can even react. Grabbing him by the wrist, she swiftly folds his arm behind his back, leaning him into the dashboard while she snarls, “Enough, Rafe. I said that it’s unnecessary, thanks to  _ your _ blabbering mouth!” Her hands squeeze and she makes sure to jerk his arm a bit, listen to him puff in pain and bite back on the submissive whimpers that threaten to claw out of his clenched teeth. “Now, we are going to go back, analyze those photos, and try and beat them to the next place first.” Her other hand slams down onto Rafe’s neck, pushing his face into the dash unceremoniously as she growls, “Do I make myself clear?”

There’s a moment's hesitation, Rafe warring with his insects and his own pride before he lets out a little  _ peep _ . Nadine smiles, pushing him harder. “What was that?” She asks, sweetly kind and yet brutally tough.

“Okay,” Rafe gasps, eyes closed. “I said,  _ okay _ .”

“Good boy,” The Alpha finishes, releasing Rafe slowly, easing his arm into the right place. He flinches, awkwardly straightening out. The look on his face is priceless. Eyes wide and disbelieving, lips curled into an upset scowl. It’s much more fitting than that smirk he so often wore. “Now, sit down. Relax, and look at the photos.” She pats him on the knee once before settling behind the wheel once again, a smile on her face as she breathes in the scent of the embarrassed and angry Omega beside her. Another deep exhale makes her smile only wider.

Nadine can smell the unique scent of  _ lust _ in the air.

* * *

The island is miserable. Too hot, humid. Perhaps if she was here on vacation, she could learn to enjoy it more. But she is stuck here on this island hunting for treasure. Nadine is sick of hearing about it. She doesn’t even want to hear the world  _ gold _ ever again.

It doesn't help that Rafe is even more irritable here. He’s snappy, anxious. Feisty towards her men and herself. It’s almost as if he doesn’t realize how  _ foolish _ he is.

If he pushed Nadine out of the picture or double-crossed her, he’d be in serious danger. She was all that stood between the foolish Omega and dozens of well armed, well trained Alphas. Alphas that hadn’t had the luxury of a body beside them in a long time...

She knows her men are not good people, but the thought of abandoning Rafe here on this island is  _ tempting _ . He may be taller than her, but he didn’t know how the brawl like she did. Nadine is sure that she could bench press him, and possibly throw him at least a few feet. 

After the whole ordeal with Samuel and a gun pressed against her temple, Nadine found herself contemplating pushing Rafe off of the cliff right then and there. She was inspired, dark eyes watching Nathan teeter off the edge and the older Drake brother reaching towards him fruitlessly. Down and down he fell, sinking into the water with a splash while the other Alpha lunged at Rafe angrily, suddenly fearless in the face of the pistol.

She had to tear Samuel off of the Omega, the scent of blood, anger, and grief rolling into the air. Her men are tense as Rafe rolls to the side, slowly getting up with a breathless laugh bubbling out of his mouth. Nadine presses her gun into Samuel’s forehead, glaring down at him in warning. The older Drake didn’t seem to care, his gaze glued to the last spot he’d seen Nathan standing. His arm oozes blood slowly, working its way down his pale arm in stark contrast. 

“Nathan,” He breaths, voice thick with sorrow. 

Rafe suddenly kicks the Alpha without warning, sending Samuel to his side. Nadine steps back while the Omega lets out another  _ crazy _ little laugh. “Nathan’s gone, Samuel. It’s time to get back to work,” He kicks the larger man again, Nadine watching to make sure the Omega wouldn’t get attacked by the Alpha, again. He’s foolish, absolutely unable to look at the consequences of his own actions. Sooner or later, Rafe was going to get himself killed.

And it’d be a miracle if Nadine didn’t end him herself.

* * *

That night, with Samuel under heavy guard and Nadine tending to her wounds, she listens to Rafe chattering to himself excitedly. He’s already making plans, but Nadine isn’t listening. She’s watching him, her eyes narrowed and hands clenched. 

When he turns to face her, voice low and conspiring, she wordlessly lunges forwards, her hand clasping around the Omega’s thin throat. Fingers dig deep into the pale flesh and Rafe’s eyes go wide as he’s slammed against the old, mossy wooden wall of the building. “Shut up,” Nadine hisses, eyes alight with fury. “Just  _ shut up _ , you little shit.” 

Fear suddenly registers in Rafe’s mind, his body twisting and writhing as he tries to escape from the chokehold. Nadine snarls and tosses him onto the nearest table with ease, uncaring as it groans under his weight or as the papers scatter to the floor at their feet. She pushes Rafe onto his back, forcing her weight onto him, holding him down as her thumb pressed over his windpipe.

Rafe claws at her back, defensive and pleading whines tumbling out of him freely in an attempt to escape. It’s useless, Nadine’s got him pinned beneath her impressive strength.

“Na...dine,” He gasps, eyes half lidded as she merely tightens her hand around his throat in warning. Rafe’s heart skips a beat, excitement suddenly tingling down his spine. Internally, he laughs, giddy and crazed. Outwardly, he pathetically whines, eyes welling with tears of fear and frustration.

Nadine pushes one thigh between his legs, rubbing against him with a smirk curling over her intense features. “You… are getting to be quite the  _ problem _ ,” She growls, not restraining the way her scent flares or the way her voice lowers. It makes the Omega shiver helplessly below her, absolutely at her mercy. “Impatient… obsessive… unthinking,” Nadine watches how Rafe’s features turn pink, then red, his eyes slowly closing as oxygen becomes a precious commodity. “Uncaring of your actions… _ I  _ almost got shot because  _ you _ were too busy trying to stand out, mm?” 

“‘M…  _ s-sorry _ ,” Rafe manages to choke out, his struggling becoming less and less. Nadine would worry about it if his dick wasn’t half-hard against her fatigues.

She smiles, all teeth, staring down at his pathetic sight. A hand creeps under his dark shirt, damp with sweat and she sinks her nails into his belly, clawing him from under his ribs straight down to the band of his jeans. It leaves jagged, red lines in wake of her trimmed nails, Nadine’s instincts purring at the sight. “No, you’re not,” She says simply, suddenly releasing his throat.

His lungs greedily fill with air, a hand flying to his now bruising skin protectively while Nadine steps back, appraising her handiwork. Between Rafe’s gasping and sniffling, he can barely hear the Alpha’s promise of, “But you’re going to be sorry.”

If he had a larger death wish, he might’ve challenged her.

Instead, he bows his head in submission under her until the Alpha leaves, their scent heavy and combined with the air of the small, centuries old home.

* * *

Rubble rains down on them from the explosion, and the dusty bloom that rises into the air covers both of them in an obscuring grit, the substance sticking to their sweaty skin and clothes. While Samuel manages to slither out and away from the frantic guards, Nadine has to tackle Rafe to the side to stop his  _ untimely _ death.

Three of her men aren’t so lucky, falling into the sharpened pit after being torn apart in the explosion. Blood splatters against the ground and the Alpha shouts at her remaining men to capture the older Drake brother. 

Samuel’s already at the mouth of the cave, running out onto the beach with bullets whizzing past his head. Satisfied and proud of her men, Nadine turns her gaze onto the Omega still pressed onto the ground beneath her.

Rafe’s lying on his back, eyes squinting in the darkness of the cave as he stares up at her in disbelief. “You… saved me.” He said, declaring rather than questioning.

Nadine slowly pushes herself to her feet, up and away from his warm body. “I want to get paid,” She manages, reaching down and easily dragging the dumbfounded Omega to his feet. He still wears her hand print around his throat like a  _ collar _ , and the men have been giving her thumbs up behind his back for hours and hours now. Nadine doesn't know what to think of their actions but makes sure that Rafe never sees her men’s obvious cheer. No doubt that would go over  _ splendidly _ . 

She brushes herself off, eyeing the path that they’d just come from. The woman tries to gauge the distance that she must’ve lunged with Rafe in tow, her chest swelling with impressed pride. Had she not been paying attention, they all could’ve been at the bottom of that pit, rotting until the birds and the worms picked them clean. 

Rafe slowly pats the dust and the rubble off of himself, staring at Nadine in obvious surprise. His throat clicks when he swallows, and the Omega spares a glance down into the pit before nodding towards his partner. “Thanks,” He finally manages, sounding a bit breathless still.

Nadine wonders if it pained him to say that simple word.

“You’re welcome,” She answers with a low rumble, cocking her head to the side as she regards his presence. There’s some rubble he missed clinging to his shoulder, and she lifts a hand up quickly, smirking at the way he flinches expectantly. “Relax,” Nadine orders softly, watching the Omega’s shoulders sag in defeat as she wipes the small debris off of him. “There… now,” Her fingers briefly pass through his hair, fixing him up before stepping back. “Let’s gather a few men and go get us some treasure.”

* * *

It’s easy to mistake submission for manners. 

Nadine is reminded that Rafe still had a long way to go in the department of the latter, her eyes wide and disbelieving as the man slaps her hard across the face. He’s quick to try and defuse the situation, but Nadine cannot quell the fury that burns deep in her chest.

_ How dare he? _

She reacts quickly, fist colliding into his gut and knee sending the man onto his back. He grunts, falling down with a pained peep as she grabs her gun and points it square at his chest. And to think that she actually went out of her way to save him!

“Oh, we’re finishing it alright!” She snarls, glaring down at him while her men stand still, their guns twitching in their hands. Nobody moves for a long moment, Rafe just staring up at her before a smile curls on his face and he starts laughing.

Nadine snarls again in warning and slams a boot into his chest, pinning him to the ground. She cocks the gun and points it at his chest, the tip of her boot touching his chin. Rafe abruptly stops laughing and blinks, his face turning hot. Nadine’s eyes widen in surprise and she suddenly pushes her toes into his throat, nose scrunching up in disbelief. 

“You’re pathetic,” She hisses, eyes flashing up towards the pirate ship looming in the distance, the waves recently chopped from Samuel’s stolen boat. She has to admit, it  _ is _ tempting to climb aboard that cursed vessel. But the Alpha knows better than to get greedy here. They’ve already gotten plenty of loot. 

“C’mon,” He says, breathless and stressed. His voice is strained as he whispers, “You’re really going to pass up all that treasure?” 

Nadine glares down at him, dark eyes filled with rage. “Yes,” She says simply, “And so are you.”

Rafe foolishly pushes himself up onto his elbows, glaring up at her. “I’m going, with or  _ without _ you.”

He doesn’t even see it coming when Nadine suddenly jerks her foot to the side and kicks him in the head, the toe of her sturdy boot aimed at his temple. Rafe rolls to his side, body lax and voice mute. Nadine huffs out a breath, poking him with her boot and only grinning when it becomes clear that the man had successfully been knocked out cold. Her gun is returned to her holster, and she bends down to pick the Omega up and toss him over her shoulder.

She’s satisfied to find that he  _ is _ light, despite his height. It tickles some part of her more primal instinct. Rafe was still a needy little Omega beneath it all. The woman steps into the boat carefully, draping the foolhardy Omega into the seat, making sure to stretch him out and keep him turned on his side, just in case.

Nadine looks towards her men and motions towards the front of the bat, “We’re leaving.”

They nod, still tense and uncomfortable when they step onto the boat with her. It's not easy to calm after that situation, especially while her scent flares around them and Nadine’s instincts to mark and scent war in her mind. 

Before long, they’re driving away from the water, leaving Samuel Drake to traverse the empty caverns of the great ship alone. The Alpha takes a seat beside Rafe, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed as she thinks over what to do next.

As they speed out of the mouth of the cave, the echoing sound of an explosion rocks the waves and Nadine knew that she’d made the right choice.

* * *

Rafe comes to with a slight moan of pain, confusion, and agony easily readable in his tone. Nadine looks up from the process of cleaning her weapon, her gaze narrowed in the dim lighting of her private quarters. On this ship, she was queen here.

She slowly sets aside the complex mechanics of her personal sidearm, something she knows by heart and carefully gets to her feet. The Omega is whimpering in pain, still struggling to open his eyes and focus.

Nadine wonders if she’s actually given him a concussion, pride glowing in her chest. Damn prick deserved it.

“Hello there, Rafe,” She starts with a low growl, setting on hand on his hip and turning the man over onto his back. Rafe is stiff with pain, and he just stares at her, confused and upset.

“Where… are we?” He finally manages, voice raspy and soft as he pushes his head into the pillow and closes his eyes tightly. Every movement is like a nail being shot into his skull, nausea rolling in his belly from the agony of it all. 

Nadine tutts, curling a finger under his chin and lifting his head up. Those bleary eyes of his open once more, and he gazes at her openly, awaiting her response. “We’re on a Shoreline ship. Headed to the nearest coast with an airport.”

That seems to get the Omega’s attention, his eyes getting a bit wider as he tries to sit up. Nadine shoves him back down roughly, keeping him lying flat against the bed. “But Avery’s treasure -”

“It’s over, Rafe. You’ve done it,” She cocks her head to the side, eyes pitying for a moment. “We walked away with  _ millions _ in gold.”

Rafe’s head falls against the pillow and lets out a dejected laugh, his eyes falling closed once more. “You mean  _ we’ve _ done it, yeah?” His voice lowers, head turning to the side as he gazes out at the wall. “Millions.”

He still didn’t feel like it was  _ worth it. _

* * *

Exactly two weeks after Nadine dumped him at an airport with his bags and a promise of sending the coin over, Rafe finds himself standing in front of a nondescript home in South Africa, of all places. It’s humid, his lungs thick with the hanging air and hands sweating as he stands there in jeans, a familiar pair of black work boots and a navy tee. A small and simple leather backpack hangs off his right shoulder. He can feel people  _ staring _ at him, a few Alpha’s watching him from across the street. 

He stands there for a few moments, heart thudding in his chest before he finally lifts his hand and knocks at the door three times.  _ Please be here, _ he thinks, hoping that he’d managed to catch her before she found another odd job. Even though she  _ had _ money, Nadine could never sit still, it never would bode well with her active and dangerous lifestyle.

Rafe mentally counts to ten, then twenty, finally reaching sixty with no movement from inside the house. His heart sinks, and he looks over his shoulder before quickly making his way back up the cracked sidewalk from which he’d come. He wonders why Nadine would choose to live on the very outskirts of a well-known town, ignoring the luxuries of the city life.

Perhaps she just liked her privacy…

He can’t keep the defeated feeling at bay, though, trudging up the sidewalk with a heavy heart. He’s restless, has been since they’d parted ways at King’s Bay. He feels like too much was left unsaid as if they left too much hanging between them.

The Omega is tired, his eyes darkened with bags and lips downturned in a defeated frown. It has been difficult falling asleep now, often plagued by nightmares of Avery’s treasure. How many times has he dreamed of being skewered upon a blade with Nadine holding its handle? 

He’s about halfway up the hill back towards the city when somebody grabs him by the back of his shirt and throws him against the nearest wall. Rafe is already reaching towards his knife in his pocket, all thoughts of sleep and nightmares fleeing from his mind as his heart rate quickens. 

“What the hell are  _ you doing here _ ?” A voice hisses by his ear, and all it takes is a quick blink before Rafe beings to relax. Nadine’s voice is soothing, a welcome ring in his ears, even if she sounds scandalized and angry. 

A hand smooths down his back, and she grabs the backpack off his shoulders, holding it with one hand while she pulls him away from the wall. Before Rafe can even explain himself, she’s situating a warm hand at the small of his back, turning him back towards her home and marching the Omega down the street. She’s crowding him, brown eyes flickering around their environment suspiciously. 

Rafe can’t help but feel at ease. Something in his mind screams that  _ this _ , this is how it should be.

When they get to her door, she types in a code, then uses a key before stepping into the home. Nadine tosses the backpack onto the nearest surface, watching as it rolls onto the couch and then thuds to the floor. Rafe doesn’t say anything, too busy coming to grips with her overwhelming  _ scent _ in the home. 

Vaguely, he aware of her locking far too many hinges into place as if expecting to be burglarized. He rubs a hand over his face, carefully pushing his hair back into place. All of the humidity was ruining his expensive hair products, reminding him of that doomed island. 

Distantly, he's aware of Nadine saying something, but he's too busy trying to enjoy the wafting smell of her on the air. 

It's good -  _ great _ actually. He feels calm, his chest light and welcoming towards the feeling of submission - if only for a fleeting moment. 

The Alpha grabs him by the shoulders, giving him a shake with a concerned raise of her brow. “Hey, I’m  _ talking _ to you.” Her voice lowers, and the same chastising tone is back once he focuses once more. “Are you  _ trying _ to get yourself killed?”

“Huh?” Rafe asks, blinking at her owlishly before he smiles, waving a hand. “No - No, Nadine - I just -”

“You didn’t even see them following you…” She says, exasperated. “You’re lucky I have a few men posted here -” 

Her mouth keeps moving, but Rafe finds himself just staring at her. He’s mesmerized. Strange, he’d forgotten how lovely she was. Her eyes, the scars, the beauty marks… 

It’s not like he  _ loves _ her - he’s just missed her. Yes, that’s it.

Rafe wouldn’t know what love feels like.

He doesn’t care to find out.

“Rafe!” Nadine shouts, giving him another shake. “Jesus, what is  _ wrong _ with you?” She rolls her eyes, “What do you want? Are you even  _ listening _ to me?”

His mouth opens, knees suddenly growing weak as he tries to say something - anything at all. Words clog in his throat and he just stares at her with wide eyes, the bright sun making them more blue in this lighting than ever before. She stares right back, expectant, annoyed.

Another sigh, and this time, she shakes her head looking disappointed. Of course, Rafe would pull some shit like this. He was the strangest Omega she’d ever had the displeasure of meeting. Nadine moves to turn away, but Rafe suddenly clasps one hand on her forearm, his eyes glinting as if he was about to do something  _ stupid _ -

The kiss catches her off guard, Rafe lunging into her, arms curling desperately around her, eyes closed and breathing uneven. He’s nervous, ready to get his ass handed to him when Nadine’s brain finally catches up with his actions. 

When two strong hands settle on his hips, Rafe mentally prepares himself to be thrown into the nearest wall, then kicked into a pulp until he’s blinded or worse. 

Instead of pain, all he gets is a squeeze before a low and loud rumble comes up from Nadine’s chest. It sounds… approving, and the Omega takes that as a good sign well Nadine suddenly shoves him up against the wall, the rumbling growing louder. His arms drape around her shoulders, blunt nails pinching into her shirt as he easily allowed the Alpha to bracket him against the wall.

She pauses, breathing out a low hiss, her lips brushing over his own. A skilled hand pressed against his throat, and Rafe stills, goes easily into the touch, lifting his chin in an  _ offering _ . Nadine looks at him from heavily lidded eyes, a smirk curling onto her lips as she whispers, “What are you doing, Rafe?”

The man licks his lips, eyes frantic before he closes them, grinning to himself. Smug, selfish. “Nothing,” He answers with a shrug, his smile faltering just slightly when she squeezed his throat. 

“Nothing,” She repeats, unamused. “This doesn’t look like  _ nothing _ ,” Nadine pushes her leg between the man’s parted thighs, rubbing against him with another growl. 

Rafe bucks into the touch, a curse slipping past his lips as his knees get another fluttering wave of weakness. He suddenly realizes that it’d be  _ so long  _ since he indulged his instincts, indulged himself in this manner. 

He wonders how often Nadine freely takes men to bed, his heart stirring with  _ jealousy _ at the mere thought. 

Biting back another curse, Rafe lets out a stuttering laugh, breaking off into a stifled moan as Nadine moves her knee again. He goes up on his toes, clutching at her tightly, balancing himself. He’s not in heat - hasn’t had one for years - but god, right now, it  _ feels _ as if his mind’s getting muddled.

“I’ll ask you again,” She says, leaning her head in closer to ghost her voice across the shell of his ear. “ _ What _ are you _ doing? _ ”

When she nips at his ear, Rafe turns his head to the side to stick his nose into her neck, enveloping himself in her strong scent before gasping, “I don’t know.”

His answer makes the Alpha grin, her hands squeezing and voice promising as she growls, “I know what  _ I’m _ doing.”

* * *

“You act like you’ve never done this before,” Nadine says smugly, listening to Rafe’s stuttering breaths and little surprised squeaks. Her fingers crook deeper within the Omega, and his back arches so prettily, chest already marked by claws and hickeys. 

He gazes at her with half-lidded eyes, the flush on his face spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. The man pouts, hair already falling from it’s combed back position as he breathlessly growls, “I have. Just… been awhile.”

Nadine raises a brow, shoving her third finger into him without warning just to watch how he shakes and moans in surprise. While he struggles for breath, she cocks her head to the side, examining him. 

He’s like most Omega’s, small and lithe. The only thing he really had going for him was height. Her thumb brushes over the muscles straining under the soft skin of his belly, a hum escaping her as she notices a smattering of freckles spread over his body. Nadine smirks to herself, her thumb purposefully brushing over Rafe’s cock. The man whimpers pathetically below her, bucking his hips up with a pant of desperation.

“C’mon,” Rafe grumbled, lips thinning into a familiar scowl. “Stop teasing, ah -  _ fuck,” _ Those eyes quickly squeeze shut and he slams his fist down onto the bed, clawing at the comforter when Nadine shoves her fingers in deeper. “Jesus.”

The Alpha looming above him grins wide and sharklike, brown eyes piercing when he finally manages to meet her gaze. She scoots closer onto the bed, one hand dragging him back by his hip to keep him close. Rafe moans weakly, sucking in a breath greedily, filling his lungs with her delicious scent. A part of him wondered why he didn’t do this sooner, but the thought is fleeting when Nadine scissors her fingers wide. 

“You sound so fucking pathetic,” She murmurs to herself, sounding awed by her own handiwork. Who knew all it took to make the man a right mess was a couple of fingers up his ass. 

Rafe looks offended for a fraction of a second before he’s whimpering again, rolling his hips down with a hiss of pleasure and a slight huff of, “Get on with it.”

Nadine didn’t take orders in her own bedroom. The Alpha’s eyes narrowed and she stilled her fingers, “What was that?” She tried to keep her voice even and sweet, but Rafe saw through her mockery in an instant. 

He swallowed, throat suddenly dry as he let his head fall back on the bed. “I, ah,” A leg fell open, inviting the Alpha in deeper. “I’m sorry,  _ christ _ just…” Rafe closed his eyes, unable to meet her gaze. His cheeks reddened with a bit of shame. He didn’t  _ beg _ .

“Just  _ what?” _ She purred, delighting in his internal struggle. A single finger stroked along his inner walls and the Omega wriggled below her, desperate and so obviously needy, his dick hard and already leaking. “C’mon now, Rafe… it’s not  _ that _ hard.”

His throat clicked audibly when he swallowed, a groan of irritation towards his own weakness bubbling out of him. For a moment, silence stretched between them until the man’s pride finally bowed down, the primal urge to submit and please his Alpha winning against his own ego. Blue eyes finally peering up into Nadine’s own dark ones as he breathed, “Please,  _ fuck me.” _

Perhaps he wasn’t a lost cause after all…

* * *

She didn’t go easy on him - no, the smug bastard could handle it. After all, she’d just bought this new toy with a small amount of the money she’d rightfully earned from their little adventure. Nadine had grinned at Rafe’s surprised expression when she proudly showed off her strap-on. 

He looked a tad nervous, but a glimmer of undeniable excitement shone in his wide eyes. The Omega bit his lip as he watched her shimmy out of her combat fatigues and pull the straps up and over her hips. His eyes soaked in every detail of the toy, the ridges and the bumps that rose on the smooth surface of the toy. It was an eye-catching dark red color, reminding Rafe of all those expensive wines he often drank. It was thick, and he swallowed thickly, wondering how it’d feel inside of him. All the ridges and the rounded edges only added to its appeal, the faux member curving upwards just slightly, pleasantly mimicking that of a normal Alpha’s cock. If it wasn’t for the odd bumps and almost scaly appearance, Rafe would’ve assumed that it’d been based on a well-endowed Alpha male.

Nadine carefully adjusted the straps, a hiss of pleasure escaping between her teeth as the member sat snugly against her lips, rubbing up against her semi-swollen clit. Rafe had openly stared as she rubbed her fingers over herself, a whimper of need escaping his lips before he could stop himself. The Alpha grinned at him while sighing softly under her breath, willing herself to take her time with this. Skilled fingers gripped at the base of the cock, giving it an upwards stroke to cover it with a fair amount of lube. 

“Christ,” Rafe choked, features flushed with just the display Nadine was putting on for him. Her skin was scarred and freckled all over, muscled for action and not for show. When she climbed onto the bed, hovering over him, Rafe had laid back automatically, spreading his legs open in an invitation. 

“Mhm, look at you,” Nadine growled, bending her neck down to nip at his flushed collarbones. “Ready and waiting for me, hm?”

The Omega managed to nod, hands clenching at the sheets below him, unsure if he was allowed to touch. He didn’t dare try anything, though, not wanting to waste any more time. His body craved the touch, the feeling of a cock inside of him and the teeth of an Alpha on his skin.

But not just any Alpha.

No, he had sought out Nadine for a reason…

“Think you can keep up?” She challenged, kissing up his throat and then nipping at his ear. “Last chance to call it quits.”

The man grinned, a rush of foolish confidence flooding his veins. He offered his throat, even more, arching his back for display as he husked, “I can handle  _ anything.” _

* * *

That had been a while ago. Rafe was now a whimpering mess, damp with sweat and voice hoarse from begging. He rocked back to meet every thrust behind him, little gasps escaping him when the thickness pushed inside him with every stroke.

Nadine kept a firm grip on his hips, making sure they didn’t falter in pace, even when the Omega went from gasping to whimpering below her. Every sound he made went straight to her core, the warmth only growing as the rough movements made the nubs of the toy rub against her clit firmly. 

A low growl escaped her, eyes flashing as she suddenly pushed her hands onto Rafe’s shoulders, making the man stick his ass up in the air as his face met the mattress. The Omega made an undignified sound, a complaint that soon melted into a sweet moan. 

His dick was heavy between his thighs, weeping for attention but Nadine made sure to keep his hands away from it, denying him any pleasant friction. Rafe pressed his cheek into the mattress, eyes half-lidded as he huffed and moaned, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen while Nadine was determined to fuck out every breath he took.

“Mmh - fuck,” Rafe whimpered, trying to lift his head up, “Fuck - Nadine,” His voice broke off into a needy groan and he hid his face into the pillow, muffling his cries when Nadine crooked her hips up just slightly, changing the angle of the dick inside of him.

The Alpha paused and Rafe lets out a greedy growl, trying to shove his ass back in a response for more. Nadine merely tutted and dug her blunt fingernails into his hips, keeping him still. “What are you doing?” She asked, amused but serious all at the same time.

Rafe let out a guttural groan, trying to fuck himself back on the member, wriggling his hips from side to side. He let out another groan when Nadine suddenly bit at his shoulder, her blunt fangs pinching against his flushed skin. “‘m tryin’,” He swallowed, trying to compose his shaking voice, “Trying to fuck myself - since you’re obviously determined to take  _ it slow.” _

Nadine’s eyes narrowed and she let out a low growl, the sound making the Omega’s blood boil with anticipation. 

Without warning, she drew her hips back and away, pulling out of Rafe and making the man moan with need, wriggling about as much as he could from under her strong hands. She then pushed the man over onto his side, then rolled him onto his back with a predatory gleam in her eyes. Rafe hissed as she manhandled his legs over her shoulders, face blushing with the indignity of it all. He somehow felt more exposed like this, on his back with the Alpha looming above him with the threat of promise in her eyes.

“Taking it slow, hm?” She growled, leaning her full weight into Rafe, forcing the man to bend himself under her. His ass was flush against her pelvis, and it was all too easy to feed the length of the dildo back into him with a swift and powerful thrust.

Rafe’s eyes fluttered, a low groan tumbling out of him, sounding wrecked and guttural. His chest heaved, hands scrambling for purchase along Nadine’s shoulders as his knees brushed his own ears. He struggles to say something, his chest tight and eyes half-lidded. 

“Is  _ this _ better?” Nadine growls, setting a punishing pace, pleased when all Rafe can do is gurgle and claw at her, nodding with pinkened features. He’s torn between gasping for air and moaning helplessly and the Alpha’s chest swells with pride that she was finally able to force the uptight man to take a knee in submission. 

She thinks he looks much better like this, below her, writhing and clawing like a beast come undone. A low moan of her own slips past her lips, brow dampened with sweat and heat pooling in her belly. Every rough thrust  makes the strap-on push and rub against her swollen sex, sending pleasurable jolts through her entire body. She has to focus to keep herself from rubbing off right then and there, determined to make the Omega fall apart first. 

Rafe squeezes his eyes shut, back arching when Nadine manages to sneak a hand between their slick bodies, skilled fingers wrapping around his leaking cock. The man chokes back a keen, shuddering wildly as his breath is easily stolen from him at the sensations tingling across his skin.

All it takes is a few strokes and a flick of the wrist before Rafe shouts below her, voice ringing and desperate as he’s spilling himself messily between their bellies and all over Nadine’s fingers. She sighs out at the sudden spike in his scent, eyes flashing as her mouth feels dry, a thirst filling her senses with an urgency. Nadine snarls, a mixture of cursing her own biology and praising it. Rafe can only yelp in surprise as the Alpha above him sinks her dulled canines into his skin, piercing his flesh right at the juncture between his shoulder and his neck.

The Omega has enough sense of mind - driven completely by biology - to follow suit. His own blunt teeth sink into Nadine’s skin, pinching into her collar bone. He adds another scar to the many she already proudly owns.

A dizzying sensation brought on by his afterglow and the foreign feeling of teeth along his scent glands, altering them permanently. _ Claiming him. _

The Alpha is shaking above him, pressing into him, snarling and lapping at the blood that rises from the fresh wound. It sounds wonderful,  _ feels _ even better, Rafe thinks as his eyes grow heavy, completely exhausted.

* * *

“Wake up,” A hand on his shoulder is shaking him, softly, with no urgency. Rafe squeezes his eyes shut tighter, a small, irritated sound tumbling out of him. 

His voice is thick with sleep as he mumbles, “What?”

“You need to eat,” There's a commanding lit to the voice, and the Omega finally opens his eyes, squinting immediately at the soft light pouring into the room from the thin, floral patterned blinds. He stares at her, suddenly thrust into awareness as he recognizes Nadine. 

And the newly scarred mark on her right collarbone, still pink and tender.

_ “What?” _ He repeats again, sitting up slowly and wincing, a hand flying to his neck to touch at the sore spot on his throat. Blue eyes look towards Nadine with realization dawning on his features, cheeks reddening and heart thudding in his chest. “Christ,” He spits, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. 

Nadine just smirks at him, but there is an undeniable spark of panic in her eyes.

* * *

**Five years later...**

He’s still sleeping. Nadine sighs, eyes glancing towards the reflection of Rafe in the mirror, his back to her on the bed. From the master bath, the Alpha can see that her mate hasn’t done much at all today. Granted, it’s still early, but they have things to do. 

A party to attend and an appearance to keep. True, the party wasn’t until the evening, but they had a fair leg of travel ahead of them. Not that they’d be driving, no Rafe’s chauffeurs and her armed men were for the heavy lifting. They just had to waltz into the party dressed to the nines and blow away the guests with their cunning manners and maybe bump into a few old  _ acquaintances _ . 

Shaking her head, the Alpha spends a fair amount of time dolling herself up. Her hair took the longest, taming the curls and primping them to perfection, small ringlets curled atop her head and framing her features nicely. With enough produce to ensure that they wouldn’t come undone during their long evening. 

Next is the eyes, and Nadine wonders how some women do this routine every day when she nearly jabs herself in the eyeball with the eyeliner pen. Totally not worth it, in her opinion. Luckily for her, Rafe usually didn’t give a damn about what they looked like while out on a job. In fact, the only thing he truly seemed to carry out with him on the field was a decent amount of hair gel and toothbrush. He could drop most belongings in a blink of an eye and turn tail. Quite possibly one of the best ‘getaway’ partners Nadine has ever had. 

She sighs, dark eyes flickering towards the mirror every so often throughout her routine, only to see the same shape of the sleeping Omega in the bed. He hasn’t so much as moved an inch. Perhaps agreeing to go  to this get together a day after his heat wasn’t such a great idea after all. She’d forgotten how lethargic the man got after his heats. 

Double checking her appearance in the mirror once more, Nadine does a full turn to catch anything off. She’s wearing a white blouse and navy trousers, her heels the same color, though the trimming of the expensive shoes was white. Rafe had picked out their outfits, aiming for a matching theme.

It was cheesy, but Nadine tried not to think about that too much.

Instead, she strides back into the bedroom, only pausing to glance towards the many photos they had hung up and framed there. There’s a few of them in excavation sites, busy hauling things or talking to workers. Other’s show them settling down for a meal with her men, oftentimes in the middle of nowhere, with Rafe making a  _ face _ at their menu selection. One of her personal favorites is one of her best men, Orca, offering Rafe a skewered snake, well cooked with the meat ripe for the picking, while her mate merely leaned away from the offering with a crinkled nose. 

Her eyes go to the next set of pictures, one of herself and Rafe in the gym, his smile wide and confident. The next few photos consist of Rafe struggling to lift the same weights as Nadine, trembling like a fawn on new legs. The last few photos feature Rafe lying on the floor on his back, Nadine standing over him and tutting at his lacking stamina. 

One of the last photos is of Rafe and Nadine standing close together, hair mussed and shirts rumpled, covered in dirt from head to toe. Rafe’s holding his prized Mettler M-30 proudly while Nadine showed off her Glock, the weapons clean despite their owner’s dirty appearances. She remembers that day, all the hell they’d crawled through to find a small treasure that was well worth their weight in gold. Safe to say that Nathan Drake hadn’t been joking when he spoke of the strange beasts he’d encountered on his travels. 

A shiver crawls up her spine at the memories, the sounds the strange beasts made and the fight they put up. She often wonders if her men’s lives were worth it...Hell, was all the coin worthy of her life?

She trails a finger over the picture before slowly stepping away from the wall. “Rafe,” Nadine starts, her hand smoothing over his shoulder. The man grumbles and curls up into the plush, red comforter once more. “C’mon, Rafe. We have a party to attend.”

“Mmm -  _ no,” _ The man slurs, pressing his face snugly into the downy pillow. “Don’t wanna.”

For a man of Rafe’s upbringing, he had a nasty habit of acting like a petulant child. He’d mellowed throughout the years, but some things would never change. 

“Doesn’t matter, we have a persona to uphold,” Nadine reminds him, tugging the comforter down enough to make Rafe shiver and moan as a complaint. “Now, get up and ready.” 

The Omega opened his eyes halfway and blinked sleepily at Nadine, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. “I hate having business associates,” He grumbled, pushing a hand through his messy hair, the locks falling into his face. 

“Mhm, and I hate having lazy men, but we can’t both have our wildest dreams come true. Your suit is in the closet, fresh from the cleaners,” Nadine gestures towards the bathroom, urging her mate along. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

While Rafe stumbled along to the bathroom, hissing at the bright light and pawing around for the dimmer switch, Nadine checked her watch and hurried along down the spiral staircase. It was a grand house, but it was almost wasteful. They weren’t here for long lengths of time, and it still wasn’t quite  _ home _ to Nadine.

She checked what they had in the cupboards, unsurprised when it was mostly barren. She was lucky to find soft tortilla shells and sharp cheddar cheese in the fridge. Breakfast of champions, she thought while making the cheese quesadillas, a bit disappointed to find that they had no salsa in the home. 

Rafe, to his credit, was the master of getting ready at the drop of a hat. She was just cutting the quesadillas into quarters when his soft footsteps echoed down the stairs, polished Oxfords looking fresh from the box. Nadine knew better, though, she’d seen how obsessive Rafe was over his shoes.

They were polished after every occasion and stored carefully back in their box before being set aside in the closet. The Omega had much more clothes and shoes than she ever wanted, his ‘half’ of the closet was more like three-fourths. 

The Alpha didn’t really mind. She found that it was to be expected and counted herself lucky that she found too many clothes bothersome. Rafe could probably go weeks without doing laundry and still wear something clean every day. He got a bit grumpy whenever he’d been wearing his ‘treasure hunting’ garb for more than three days. 

At least her men didn’t complain about their uniform and lack of clean clothes sometimes. 

Shaking her head, Nadine pushed the small plate of food towards him, commanding him with a simple, “Eat. You look like hell.”

Rafe looked well put together, hair slicked back and facial hair trimmed neatly. His suit was form fitting and trimmed to perfection, not a single stitch out of place. His cufflinks were all facing the same way, shining like small diamonds along his wrist, matching Nadine’s earrings. His shirt was pressed and bowtie not tilted in the slightest.

But his eyes were a bit dull still, a testament to his exhaustion. Internally, the Alpha was already making early arrangements for their departure, knowing that there was no way Rafe could enjoy pulling an all nighter with snobbish wine drinkers. 

The man made a face at her, brushing a hand over his front while he eyed the food questioningly. Before he could complain, Nadine held up a cheesy slice and handed it over to him along with a cloth napkin. “Don’t make a mess of yourself. Now hurry up, eat and let’s go.”

Rafe tentatively took a bite before his stomach got the better of him, the small meal gone within a few bites, not a crumb left to waste. He double checked his suit, looking for any imperfection before sending Nadine a slight smile, “Thank you.”

It wasn’t rare to hear those words coming from Rafe, but usually, they held a sarcastic lit to them. This was sure and grateful, and Nadine returned the smile with one of her own, small and patient.

* * *

On the drive over, Rafe had settled against her side, quiet and calm as she stared out the window. It wasn’t long until the Omega was dozing off against her shoulder, his hands folded in his lap and face pressed against her neck. From this angel, Nadine could see the scarred bonding mark on his throat, peeking out from the collar of his dress shirt. 

She gently traced the scar with her fingernail brushing against the raised skin as she smiled to herself, feeling a swell of pride in her chest. 

The Alpha puts her hand over his knee, stroking over the fabric there as she looks over his features, spotting the first few gray hairs peeking out at his temples. 

Amazing that they’ve made it this long, she thinks, a smile pulling at her lips. 

Nadine would’ve never guessed that she’d end up bonded to an Omega such as Rafe, but she’s not upset with what fate had planned for them. 

All she could do was plan safety measures for the future, be ready and waiting for whatever fate decided to throw at them next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I wish more people shipped Rafe/Nadine, I really like them, especially with Nadine in a position of power lol.
> 
> Hope you liked! :D


End file.
